the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Gowell Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Tony Gowell portrayed Arnold Green and several other walkers. ---- Which walkers would fans most recognise you as? ''' In the scene where Glenn and gang are shooting Walkers as they get to the CDC at the end of Season 1 and as one of the Barn Walkers in Season 2. Also breaking the fence at the end of Season 2, when the Walkers storm the farm. '''How did you get your roles in the walking dead? I had the great fortune of working on the film Zombieland, and the casting agency that I worked with on that film got the contract for The Walking Dead. They reached out to me to come work on the show, and I absolutely said yes. Who wouldn't want to be a zombie on the world's number one show? I was very familiar with the comic books beforehand, so I was definitely excited to be part of the translation to television. Did you read the graphic novel prior to your role? If so do you have a favorite character? I was hired first, then read the entire First Compendium of 48 issues. I always enjoyed the Andrea character most. Did you go to zombie school? If so what did it entail? ' I did go to Zombie School right before work started on the Pilot for Season 1. It's basically a glorified wardrobe fitting with time to work with a movement coach and the make up teams to make sure you don't have skin allergies. The lens tech is also there to make sure you can wear FX lenses without trouble. ' What is the make-up and costume like to wear and maneuver around in? It's completely fine to walk around and wear. Now the weather is a different story. I've laid down in pavement in July in Atlanta, and stumbled around on the dark below freezing in November. What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? He's really skilled at what he does. It's what has allowed him to be a rather prolific director for the series. Did your characters have backstories which were not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? Scott Wilson told me I was his nephew in the barn, so there was that. It's always fun to look at the wardrobe and build a socio economic background for the characters we play Did your character have a name? Arnold Greene. Do you know if the circumstances of your characters death were the same as Arnold's if not how do you think he ended up in the barn? I think he wound up in the barn because of getting bit rounding up other walkers. What was it like working on the scene of the herd breaking into the farm? It was actually one of the most comfortable days on set. It was in the low 70's and sunny. A really perfect filming opportunity. We are all family, so nothing that was any different than a day spent somewhere with people you crowd around at the mall or after the fireworks at Disney World. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? There was way more combat at the CDC. Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of filming the show? Tons. My favorite was when we were filming in downtown Atlanta, and a client for a hair salon rounded to corner to see all of us standing in our positions, ready to chase the heroes down the street in the "Guts' Episiode from Season 1. She got the fright of her life! ' What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead?' The opportunity to continue paying respects to my acting coach, who passed away several years ago. He was a zombie in the original Night of the Living Dead Would you return to the show in the future if asked? Of course I would. My son worked just the other day on the finale for Season 5 after almost 2 years off the show, so you never know when the call will come. After Walking Dead you began to go to several conventions signing autographs for fans, did you ever expect Walking Dead to become as big as it has and can you tell us about any upcoming conventions? Well, I've been working for Dragon Con for over 14 years and have been to many many conventions as a moderator/panelist/emcee/contest judge. Working on the Walking Dead just added to my resume. I'm negotiating shows for 2015, but am confirmed for South Carolina Comic Con next March. If you had to describe your time on the show in one word what would it be? Evolutionary Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I've been asked to work on Constantine and an independent film called Test Group. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews